My Confession
by SSidle
Summary: Derek prays for another chance. MorganGarcia. Some spoilers for Lucky 3.8.


A/N: Ok, so this is my first attempt at Garcia/Morgan. I love them and this episode just begged for a happy ending.

Warning: Criminal Minds and My Confession by Josh Groban don't belong to me...sigh/sob

He sat at her bedside without moving for a week straight, until Hotch came and physically moved him. He only ate when someone on the team came and forced the food and drink on him.

They worried. He hadn't spoken since they'd gotten the call from the hospital. The whole team had high-tailed it to the jet, fearing the worst for their friend and colleague. Whether or not he had ever admitted it, they knew how Derek felt about Penelope.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_

How could have he let this happen to her? He was supposed to protect her. He had failed her, and Derek wasn't sure he could ever live with himself for that. She wouldn't be in that hospital bed if he hadn't held back from her, hid from his feelings. He'd been afraid to lose her as a friend. He should have been able to see that she wanted it too. How could he have been so blind? He could tell you everything about a killer he had never even seen, but he was oblivious as to how a beautiful woman felt about him. He disgusted himself.

_That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

Derek did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He prayed. He prayed to God that she would be alright. That she would wake up and he would have a chance to tell her how he felt. This couldn't be the end, he had to let her know. Derek looked at her, lying amongst the crisp, white sheets. It scared him to see her so pale. She always glowed with such life, it was terrifying to see it all but missing from her deathly pale skin. She had no idea how absolutely gorgeous she was, he mentally kicked himself for never honestly telling her that. He swore that it would be that first thing her said to her when she woke up, and she **would** wake up. **She had to.**

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession._

He had always told himself they would be better off if he never made a move. He could see now just how wrong he had been. Nothing was better than true love. It was now clear that that was what they had. They were meant to be, he only prayed that it wasn't too late to show her how good it could be, how good **they** could be. How he could have held back for so long, seen her hurt so many times, telling himself she was better off without him. If nothing else, he should have gotten his wake up call when she had flown off the handle at him over the phone. He was supposed to know women. How could he have not seen the blatant feelings in her accusations. He could see now that she was trying to tell him how he felt about him and how much she'd been hurt by his inaction. He would tell her. As soon as she woke up, and she would wake up.

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?_

He took her hand, willing his beautiful goddess to come back to him. This couldn't be the end. If no one else, she deserved to have her happy ending. It couldn't be too late, it just couldn't. He watched her diligently, alert to every movement, praying one of them would be a sign of life from her. It was when Hotch came in to drag him away, saying it wasn't healthy for him to sit there for so long, when it happened. It was just a flutter of the eyelids, barely visible, but he by this time he knew every nuance of that face. He stopped cold in his tracks. Hotch continued to try and drag him out, Derek tugged himself out of the man's grasp and flew to her side once more. He immediately reached for her hand, just as her eyelids fluttered again. This time she opened them, squinting at the bright hospital lights. As Hotch dashed out of the room to get the rest of the team, Derek spoke.

_Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession_

He told her everything. Everything he felt for her, every thought in his mind that had consumed him since he'd gotten that call from the doctor. He told her how he loved her more than anything, how she was the most incredibly beautiful woman he had ever seen, everything. She didn't speak, just listened with wide eyes as he told her everything she had dreamed of. When he'd finished, all she did was smile and squeeze his hand. She didn't need to say anything, he already knew. It had taken him a long time to figure it out, but he finally knew. Derek sent up a silent thank you for his prayers finally being answered. She was going to be ok,** they **were going to be ok.

A/N: Let me know what you think! Hugs and love to reviewers! --SSidle--


End file.
